You Mean Your Crush Is?
by eternalstarrlight
Summary: As Felix tries to kiss Ladybug, Chat Noir appears... and ends up finding out some very interesting information about his Lady.


**A/N****: A short dialogue inspired by the **_**Felix**_** promo that somehow morphed into a longer one-shot lol... Wanted to hurry up and post this before the episode releases. So enjoy! ;) **

**Reminder - I do not own **_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir**_**, nor any of its affiliated characters.**

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Ladybug's eyelids squeeze tight as Adrien closes the distance between them. Her mind races, trying to figure out a plan to get her out of this predicament. More than anything she wanted to run away, but he had her pinned up against a wall. Quite _literally_.

It just didn't make any sense; she'd never seen Adrien act this way before! And as much as she'd normally like to kiss him… this didn't seem right… _he_ didn't seem right.

She swallows hard, she didn't want to hurt him, but the best way out of this was probably to give him a quick shove… but just as she's about to execute her plan, he's torn away right before her eyes.

She blinks, eyelashes fluttering with confusion as she tries to regain her focus and comprehend what'd just happened. Her gaze zeros in on the culprit behind the disappearance and she gapes as she identifies the familiar black spandex of her partner.

Standing near the edge of the roof, Chat Noir had a white-knuckled grip on Adrien's shirt… and he certainly did not look happy… no, not at all. In fact, he appeared to be seething with anger.

She gasps as everything suddenly makes sense. _Oh no… He must've seen-_

Chat's voice draws her from her frantic thoughts, "What do you think you're doing!?" The demand is clear as he gives the blond model a rough shake. He doesn't wait for a reply before his eyes dart worriedly to hers, "Are you alright, My Lady?"

She stares at him silently for a moment, a bit taken aback at how quickly his look of rage had melted into such a soft look of concern. His emerald gaze burns into hers as he awaits her answer. _Has his eyes always been such a lush shade of-_ She give herself a mental shake and reminds herself to breathe, "I-I…" thoughts still a bit jumbled, she flounders over her words. "I-I'm fine," she finally says after taking an few seconds to assess herself.

She notices the way his shoulders rise and fall in a deep sigh of relief before he refocuses his attention to Adrien, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to force yourself on a woman!?" His voice was hard as granite, and a queasiness settles in her stomach as Chat's fist clenches even tighter on her classmate's shirtfront, "I outta throw you straight off this building you piece of-"

"No!" Without thought, the word flies from her mouth as she stumbles a step forward and her hands raise placatingly in front of her, "Don't hurt him!"

At her passionate outburst, Chat's head whips toward her, eyes wide in shock.

She inwardly sighs at how this must all appear to her kitty... His reaction was more than understandable; afterall, he'd just witnessed her being semi-accosted, so what possible reason could she have to stop him from fulfilling his threat? _Might as well tell Chaton the truth…_ _or as much of it as I can, anyway…_ She takes a quick breath before trying to explain, "W-What I mean is…" She winces at the information she knows she shouldn't be sharing, "I-I kind of… _know_ him."

Chat completely freezes and his eyes glaze over with an emotion she can't quite place… He's so still she swears he could be mistaken for one of the wax statues at the museum she'd just visited the other day with her friends.

When he finally speaks, she barely catches his words they're spoken so low, "You do?"

She gives a hesitant nod, glancing around the rooftop to avoid Chat's searching gaze. _I hope that doesn't give him any clues to who I am…_ Despite the nervousness, the concern for her classmate keeps her talking, "Adrien usually isn't like this, perhaps if we just talked—"

Her leather clad partner's gaze swings back to Adrien, almost as if he'd forgotten he was there. Chat peers from her to Adrien, back-and-forth several times, as if trying to piece out some unseen puzzle. His eyes finally find a resting place as they locate hers, "My Lady, this guy is not Adrien Agreste."

Her eyes flicker from her partner to the boy held in his grasp as her brow furrows with confusion. Did her kitty's eyes need checked? That was clearly Adrien, the one who's face was plastered on posters all over Paris. _Wait…_ Her eyes squint as searches "Adriens'" face with careful scrutiny… No, there were differences. Like the shape of his eyes, his jawline… If she thought about it, even the way he'd spoken to her earlier had been different… Chat Noir was right, this wasn't Adrien Agreste!

She gapes in bewilderment; did he have some long-lost twin she never knew about!? "But w-wha— Then who—"

The would-be Adrien imposter smirks, "It seems I've been found out. It's true, I am not Adrien. I'm his much better looking cou-"

His words abruptly end as Chat yanks the guy's collar hard, "Let me return this little fraud home LB, I'll be right back."

Without another word, her kitty vaults off the roof, whooshing away with the other boy. She blinks several times in an attempt to understand what had just happened. _Huh, that really wasn't Adrien… but how did Chat know that wasn't really him?_ She gasps, horrified at the next thought that comes to mind. _What if Chaton knows Adrien too!? _ She nervously bites her lip as her mind races with all the possible outcomes of this little fiasco.

Her feet begin to walk her around the rooftop, "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she whispers out loud, "What am I gonna doooo!?" Her hands find their way to either side of her head as she concludes that the only thing she _could_ do was to wait for her partner to return.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_A few minutes later, after returning Felix to the Agreste Mansion..._

Chat leaps from building to building as he makes his way back to Ladybug. Hundreds of thoughts fill his mind as he replays the incident in his head. How hadn't he noticed Felix swiping his phone earlier? And how _dare_ he try to kiss _his_ Lady—

_Urgh!_ He gives a rough shake of his head to regain focus, there were far more important things to think about right now.

Like, how did Ladybug know _him_, Adrien? Did they really know each other? The way she'd said it had implied she knew him on a much more personal level than just knowing him from ads around the city… or even the time she asked him to be the wearer of the snake miraculous… In fact, what had given her so much confidence to even ask him to do that? Did they know one another outside the mask? Were they close or just acquaintances? Friends, maybe?

He's jolted from his ponderings as he spots her red clad form pacing the hotel's roof.

She turns, seeing him just as he drops down beside her. Her mouth opens, but before she can speak, he blurts out the most burning question on his mind, "Mind telling me _how _exactly you know Adrien Agreste, M'Lady?" He leans in, closing the distance between them, "And why would you be so overprotective of him like that after he tried to-"

"That wasn't Adrien." She hurriedly interjects, eyes darting from his as she tries to avoid the question.

"C'mon LB," he says a bit impatiently while rolling his eyes, "you know what I mean, at the time you thought he was him."

A faint splash of pink tinges her cheeks as she appears to mentally debate on how to answer, "Adrien is—" She halts, sucking in a quick breath, "H-He's someone… important to me," she mumbles the last part.

His eyes narrow at her vague answer, not missing how she navigated around the first question, "Important how?"

A full-out blush erupts on her face as she looks at her feet, embarrassed, "H-He…" Her sapphire eyes flit around anxiously without meeting his gaze, "I m-mean…"

At her stuttering, his brow draws together in confusion. _Why is she acting so weird… you don't just freak out because someone's "important" to you… Unless… _

Chat's mouth goes dry as the obvious crashes into him. "No way," he whispers in disbelief.

Ladybug continues to stare anywhere but him.

He blinks, thoroughly dazed, "Are you telling me… that this _whole_ time... your crush, the one you keep rejecting me for, is _Adrien Agreste_?"

She winces, swallowing hard before finally meeting his sea green gaze, "I know it's stupid, okay!?" Her hands rise to sail around in sporadic gestures, "I have absolutely no chance with him! But I can't help it! Ever since he gave me his umbrella at the beginning of school I-"

His breath catches at the word. _School? She met me at school? We… We go to the same school! _He processes the new information amidst her ramblings. _Wait… But there's only one girl I've ever given an umbrella to..._ A gasp rips from his lips as he stares at her for several long seconds, completely speechless.

It's _her_.

Still marveling at his new revelation, he fades back into the present and catches her midsentence, "-I can't even form coherent sentences around him, and he probably thinks I'm an idiot and-"

He immediately stops her, "You're wrong." He could never think of her that way, she was absolutely amazing… and in all actuality, _he_ was the real idiot for not realizing all this before now.

At his statement, her tyrant ceases and all movement pauses as she gawks at him with uncertainty, "What?"

He drinks in the sight of her standing before him._ Ahh… She's so adorable._ How did he never realize? The same raven locks, her height, the faint constellation of freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks… and those eyes, only one set of those eyes could ever exist in this world. They were a cerulean lake made just for him; he wanted to dive into their depths and never arise from them.

He was beyond elated at his discovery. For once, he'd finally found himself lucky…

"You're wrong, Bugaboo. He doesn't think you're an idiot... and I'd say you have more than just a mere _chance_ with him." A besotted grin pulls at his mouth, "In fact, there's no doubt in my mind that he returns your feelings."

Her brow creases in annoyance as her hands find her hips, "How could you possibly know that!?"

He chuckles at the irony, leaning back on his heals as he murmurs under his breath, "How could I not?"

She blinks, most likely wondering if he'd lost his mind, "What?"

A smirk plays on his lips as he replies, "Because, he's standing right in front of you... _Marinette_."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**Bonus:**

LB: "So, _that's_ how you knew he wasn't Adrien, because _you're_ Adrien!"

Chat Noir: "Pretty much, yeah."

LB: "I can't believe I just told you my identity!"

Chat Noir: "You might've let the cat out of the bag, M'Lady, but I'm rather _paw_-leased about it."

LB: "Of course, you are! Wait, this means… I can't believe that this whole time I was rejecting you for _you_!"

Chat Noir: "Yeah… I'm sorry I friend-zoned you Buginette… I was just so in love with… well, _you_."

LB: "OhmyGod, we're such idiots."

Chat Noir: "At least we're idiots together, Princess."

LB: "Could I— um, I mean, can I… hug you?"

Chat Noir: "Why is your face so red, Bugaboo?"

LB: "I-I…"

Chat Noir: "Wow, I never thought I'd see a day when—"

LB: *In her frustration, pulls him into a glorious, spine-tingling, toe-curling kiss.*

Chat Noir: …

LB: "Who's the red one now, Chaton?"


End file.
